sapuraizu dake janai
by Just KimZie
Summary: no summary..dont' like don'e read, mind to review


Title : "Sapuraizu dake Janai-Yunjae"

Cast : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Author : ZieRustiawan

Rating : PG-17

Type : Songfic (one shoot)

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship

Disclaimer :They Belong to be own, This fiction based from "TOGETHER

FOREVER-Hey Say Jump"

POV : Jung Yunho

Summary : "Kau adalah anugrah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan kepadaku"

Warning : Chara Death, Ini adaptasi dari lagu, don't like don't read, no bash. Memang ada yang melarang tapi saia pengen so PROBLEM?

-Sapuraizu dake Janai-

"Aku akan pergi Jae..pergi sangat jauh sampai kau tak bisa menemukanku"

"Kenapa…kenapa Yun?"

Saat itu kutatap wajah malaikatmu, wajah yang membuatku begitu terpesona, sadarkah aku? Saat itu kau menunduk dan tidak mau menatapku, Aku benci melakukan ini, tapi ini satu-satunya jalan Jae, jalan yang bisa membuatku sedikit bahagia, yah hanya sedikit, karena kebahagiaanku akan kutinggalkan disini, didepan mataku. Kau! kaulah kebahagiaanku.

"Yun..makanlah, nanti lambungmu kambuh lagi.."

"Yun..pakai ini, diluar sangat dingin, aku tidak mau kau sakit"

"Yun..Minumlah ginseng ini selagi hangat, ini sehat lho.."

"Yun..Aku selalu ingin seperti ini, berdua denganmu selamanya"

Aku menatapnya sekali lagi, mahluk ini begitu menyayangiku, adakah yang lebih perhatian kepadaku melebihi dia, kurasa tidak!

Aku benci melihanya, aku benci melihatmu tertawa lepas bersama dia.

"Hahaha, Yunho-aah, kau tahu Hyun Joong, benar-benar gila, dia bilang dia akan….."

Stop it Jae!.. kau tahu aku tidak sudi mendengar namanya terucap dari mulutmu, aku benci hari-hari seperti ini, aku benci!

"Yunho-aah, apa sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoong-shii..?"

"Apa, kenapa?"

"Dia terlihat sedikit,,hemm..sembab pagi ini"

Kau tahu Jae, saat itulah dunia seakan mendung pagi ini, melihat kubangan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata indahmu membuatku seolah ingin terbang dan masuk kesana, mengaburkan diriku bersama airmatamu. Mungkin kau akan mengganggku gila, tapi sungguh percayalah aku tidak akan memmbuatmu menangis sekali saja. Kurasa aku sudah berjanji tapi percayalah mungkin itu akan kutepati.

"Yun… kau tahu, kurasa bos kita tidak menyukaiku, ia selalu berusaha menjatuhkanku"

Saat itu aku hanya bisa menggenggam tanganmu Jae, aku tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun, kau sangat cengeng, bahkan untuk masalah seperti ini. Tapi kau tahu, inilah yang membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, kau seolah bayi yang selalu butuh bantuan.

"Kau ada waktu sore ini"

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatapku, alisnya terangkat sebelah, ia menoleh kearah belakang tanganku, matanya menyiratkan seolah aku sedang mengerjainya.

"Waeyo..?"

"Aniya, hanya saja aku sedikit curiga, ada apa ini"

Aku menggeleng dan kembali memasukkan tangannku kesaku jas, Jaejoong hanya menatapku heran seraya menopang dagunya, "Sore nanti di depan Sungai Han.." ujarku sambil lalu, Jaejoong mendogak dan berteriak "Hey… ap.. aishh"

Berkali-kali aku melihat arloji ditanganku mahluk itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, apa ia lupa? tapi? dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku, Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji.

"Hey…"

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum, Jaejoong merapatkan mantel hitamnya, syal benhur melekat erat dileher putihnya, ia sungguh menarik sekali hari ini. Dengan sedikit kesulitan ia menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapanku.

"Apa..?"

"Apa?"

"Ishh… kau mengajakku kemari kan? ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng dan mencengkram cincin yang terdiam disaku, perasaanku tidak karuan hebatnya, Jaejoong terus saja menatapku menungguku memulai, seketika keraguan melanda membuat tanganku berhenti meraih benda itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengajakmu makan.."

"Just it?"

"Ehmm.. sebenarnya tidak, aku.. ehm.. aku sepertinya harus ke toilet" seruku seraya bangkit dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan wajah terperanjat.

"Haishh kau…"

Dengan gugup aku masuk dan menatap kaca di dalam toilet, tidak ada yang kurang, wajahku tetap terlihat tampan hari ini. lebih baik aku segera memberikan cincin ini'gumamku seraya menimang cincin silver ditanganku, wajahku tidak berhenti mengulas senyum, seorang pri paruh baya menatapku sekilas dan tersenyum. Ia berbalik bertepatan denganku saat itu kudengar hanya

JLEBBB….

Dengan cepat aku meraba perutku yang terasa sakit, pria itu tersenyum sinis dan mengacungkan pisaunya kearahku, ia berbisik pelan _"Matilah kau gay sialan…"_

Dengan sedikit limbung aku bergegas menuju meja, Jaejoong menatapku sedikit marah, tanganku menahan perut yang terasa semakin sakit, dengan susah payah aku menekannya menahan darah keluar dari sana.

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum, tapi semakin aku tersenyum perutku semakin menjadi-jadi. "Bisa kita pergi dari sini?"

"Kemana?"

"Sungai Han"

"Oke.. sesukamulah"

Jaejoong bersikeras berjalan berdampingan tapi dengan halus aku menolaknya, aku tidak mau ia melihatku kesakitan.

"Ayolah Yunie…"

"Aniya, Jae…aku ingin melihatmu punggungmu"

"Ish kau..aneh sekali, kau kan sering melihatnya"

"Mungkin…aku tidak akan sempat lagi melihatnya"

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Aniya..cepatlah.."

"Oke..okee.." gerutumu kesal, aku hanya menghela nafas lega, dengan langkah pelan, aku mencoba menahan rasa sakit ini, sesekali kau menoleh dan aku dengan paksa mencoba berdiri.

"Oke kita sudah sampai… ini sudah malam Jung Yunho, apa yang mau kau lihat?"

Aku menggeleng dan duduk dikursi taman, Jaejoong membelakangiku, ia menatap langit yang cerah dan penuh dengan bintang.

"Indah sekali…"

"Jae..kemarilah"

"Hemm.."

"Kemari dan duduk bersamaku"

Jaejoong menoleh dan berjalan mendekat, aku berusaha bersikap wajar walaupun rasa sakit ini semakin menggila, mungkin darah sudah merembes kedalam jaketku, kesadaranku semakin berkurang, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali Jung Yunho.

"Ini untukmu…"

Jaejoong mendongak menatapku, matanya mulai memerah, dasar cengeng? bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu kalau kau terus seperti ini Jae.

"Kau akan memakainya kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pasti ia tersenyum kearahku "I always love you.."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Saat itulah aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, dengan suara bergetar aku terpaksa mengucapkannya.

"Aku akan pergi Jae..pergi sangat jauh sampai kau tak bisa menemukanku"

"Kenapa…kenapa Yun?"

Saat itu kutatap wajah malaikatmu, wajah yang membuatku begitu terpesona, sadarkah aku? Saat itu kau menunduk dan tidak mau menatapku, Aku benci melakukan ini, tapi ini satu-satunya jalan Jae, jalan yang bisa membuatku sedikit bahagia, yah hanya sedikit, karena kebahagiaanku akan kutinggalkan disini, didepan mataku. Kau! kaulah kebahagiaanku.

Jaejoong terus saja menatapku, matanya menyiratkan tanda Tanya dan kemarahan, yah siapapun juga akan marah diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu ada disisimu melebihi orang lain, aku akan menjagamu seperti matahari menjaga bumi, kau lihat bintang itu"

"Ya.."

"Kita akan selalu bersama, seperti mereka selalu bersama-sama hadir dibumi, seperti itulah kita akan bersama selamanya.."

"Apakah ini tidak berlebihan Yun..?"

Aku menatapnya sekali lagi, mataku mulai terasa berat, rasa sakit ini mulai berkurang, aku merasa waktuku semakin dekat. mataku basah, jaejoong mengusapnya dan memelukku.

"Ini berlebihan sekali Bear… Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun, selama kau ada disisiku, kau adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku, aku juga akan selalu bersamamu..sekarang dan selamanya.."

Out of POV

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, ia menangis, yah ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan seromantis ini padanya.

"Ehmm Yun, kau berat sekali" Ujarnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya, Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau Yunho telah pergi meninggalkannya, Jaejoong tidak menyadari dipelukannya lah Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

END

PLAKKKK….

hehehe semuanya saia mohon maaf, Yunbear saia metongin disini. biar keren gitu #plakk.

ini apa ya? saia juga ga ngerti ini apa… *jdeerrr

want to review buat cerita aneh ini…


End file.
